


Sparks

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selena keeps busy making jewelry, though the piece she intends to make for herself remains set aside.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, June 20/ ring, ring

Selena leaned back and smiled. This one had turned out perfect and with only a few new nicks and burns to her person. Her ring-making had started out as a way to best Subaki, of course, but considering the impressive financial investment she'd made in the craft, and the praise she'd gotten... She was easily the number one ring-maker in camp and had started branching into other jewelry as well.

It certainly wasn't what she'd expected to be doing, but that didn't matter at all. Nothing, at this point, was what she'd expected to be doing. Certainly not in another world, certainly not knowing that she had changed everything...

"Are you busy, my dearest Selena?"

Selena glanced back over her shoulder to where Camilla was leaning over one of the work tables... Oh, where all the gemstones had been spread out. There wasn't anything impressively expensive there, but even the most common stones had been cut to downright elegance.

"Just finished up my current order," Selena replied as she stood. The ring she'd just made was for Hinoka, who had also brought her examples of Hoshidan jewelry to inspire her. Selena was sure she'd created the perfect mix of cultures, including her own.

"Then I no longer need to ask who I need to be so incredibly jealous of for monopolizing your time," Camilla said as she sauntered around the table and over to where Selena sat.

Selena held out Hinoka's ring to her and Camilla took it and looked it over.

"I can make you one, too," Selena said quickly. Not that she hadn't made Camilla a half-dozen already. But that wasn't going to get mentioned.

"Would you, dear?" Camilla questioned as she handed Hinoka's ring back. "Because I saw the most beautiful stone over on your table. Black, with sparks in it."

Selena hadn't even realized she'd put that stone out, but Camilla was right, it was beautiful and it would very much look good set in something intricate and decorating Camilla's finger.

"There's a white stone, too, with flame--"

Camilla apparently noticed Selena tense, because she quickly shook her head.

"I know that one is yours and special. Why don't you do it next? I want my beautiful retainer wearing it right away."

"I will..."

"But not tonight. Tonight, I have other plans for you!"

Through a volley of training, wyvern care, and the longest of baths, Selena kept thinking about rings, though.

Especially her mother's, worn safely around her neck.

"Thanks, Mom," she whispered to the night on her way back to Camilla's quarters.

And she meant it.


End file.
